Usually, articles such as art works, beverages and snacks may be placed in storage equipment such as refrigerators, freezers, display cabinets or open-type goods shelves so that consumers may store, observe or select and purchase the articles.
In the prior art, a staff member makes statistics on the spot of the storage equipment to recognize basic situations of the internal space of the storage equipment, for example, placement positions of articles, the number of articles and so on. This causes complicated operations, long operation duration and likelihood of errors, and therefore causes reduction of the recognition efficiency and reliability.